It shouldn't be so hard
by Tipititralala
Summary: Une journée comme une autre, dans un hôpital de Princeton. Du moins, qui commence comme les autres. Car elle restera dans les mémoires, pas forcément pour de bonnes raisons ...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** _Mandie._

**Genre :** _Huddy, comme vous vous en doutez. Présence du OT3. _

_**Spoilers :**__ Saison 7, après la rupture d'House et Cuddy. Ils essaient d'avancer du mieux qu'ils peuvent chacun de leur côté, mais cet évènement va tout va changer ... _

* * *

><p><em><strong>It shouldn't be so hard …<strong>_

Une journée comme une autre, dans un hôpital de Princeton. Des médecins auscultaient des patients, d'autres leur faisaient passer des examens, et d'autres encore s'occupaient en faisant leurs consultations. Tout était normal, et comme toujours, deux voix se disputaient, dans l'une de ces salles.

**- HOUSE !**

**- Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?** rétorqua-t-il, d'un air de dédain.

- **Je m'en moque ! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore CA ?** s'exclama-t-elle, en lui tendant une feuille.

- **Attends que je réfléchisse …**

Il fit mine de réfléchir, un air narquois sur son visage.

- **Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! C'est une nouvelle plainte pour COUPS ET BLESSURES !**

- **C'est pas ma faute, c'est lui qu'a commencé, et si tu avais regardé plus attentivement, tu aurais remarqué que ça m'a valu un œil au beurre noir !**

- **Mais arrêtes d'être violent ! Je ne peux pas garder un médecin comme toi dans mon hôpital, ça suffit ! Tu es le pire que j'ai jamais eu ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'un esprit aussi intelligent soit si con ?**

- **Je savais bien que j'étais intelligent ...** rétorqua-t-il, la langue tirée.

- **Mais j'ai aussi ajouté CON HOUSE ! Y en a marre des procès à cause de toi!**

Plusieurs patients assistaient à cette scène depuis une vingtaines de minutes, assis dans le hall d'accueil de la CLINIC, mais un seul se démarquait. Sur un siège, au fond de la salle, capuche noir sur la tête, un bandana noir masquant la quasi-totalité de son visage, il ne cessait de triturer un engin se trouvant dans sa poche.

Une fois de plus, les deux voix bien distinctes recommencèrent leurs hurlements.

- ** P'tete que si tu étais moins chiante, j'ferais moins de conneries !**

-** HOUSE, encore une remarque désobligeante et je te vire ! Y en a vraiment marre de toi !**

- **Tu peux pas me virez ...**

**- Tu crois ? Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi ...**

**- Tu le peux peut-être, mais tu ne le feras pas ...**

- **Ah bon ? ET pourquoi ça ?**

- ** Je suis un des seuls médecins qui te fassent gagner beaucoup d'argent, je suis aussi incroyablement sexy, ce qui te permet de fantasmer sur moi … Et tes donateurs ne viennent que pour voir le grand, le MAJESTUEUX médecin que j'ai nommé Grégory House !**

**- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis ! Tu me fais aussi perdre énormément d'argent avec tes idioties, surtout depuis que …**

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, tant elle détestait prononcer ce mot, et se souvenir qu'ils avaient bel et bien rompus. C'est pourquoi elle se ressaisit et continua.

- Et puis en plus, c'est toi qui fantasmes sur moi sous la douche !

**- Stop ! **fit une troisième personne.

Les deux médecins se retournèrent en même temps.

- **Quoi encore ?** s'exclamèrent-ils en choeur, sur un ton méprisant.

Ils se turent immédiatement lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de leur situation.

-** Stop !**

Un homme pointait son arme dans leur direction, et Lisa fit un bond, manquant de trébucher sur la table d'auscultations.

- **VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE BON DIEU !**

L'inconnu fit pénétrer dix personnes à l'intérieur de la pièce, aussi bien des malades que du personnel médical.

- **Maintenant, c'est moi qui commande !**

- **Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? **fit House, l'air de rien.

L'homme, stressé, ne cessait de bouger, mais il réussit tout de même à tenir son arme pointé sur la doyenne et son diagnosticien.

-** House arrêtes !**

Lisa tentait de dissimuler sa peur, mais ses membres tremblaient. Si son médecin continuait de se conduire ainsi, l'inconnu pourrait devenir encore plus dangereux. Sa fille avait besoin d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Et plus vite tout ça serait terminé, plus vite elle pourrait retrouver Rachel. Pendant ce temps, House analysait la situation : tremblements incessants dans les membres, nervosité apparente. Le diagnosticien en déduisit alors très vite la raison : leur preneur d'otages était un drogué, en sérieux état de manque.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille :

**- Oh, un de tes semblables ! Vous devriez bien vous entendre ...**

- **J'dirais plutôt que c'est l'un des tiens, aussi chiant que toi …**

Le preneur d'otages se rapprocha dangereusement des deux médecins, qui instinctivement le regardèrent.

**- Prochaines messes basses et une balle partira accidentellement dans une parcelle de votre corps** ..

- **Roy je crois qu'ils ont compris … Calmes toi … Et laisses les s'il-te-plait !**

- **Wilson ? **s'exclamèrent House & Cuddy, d'une seule voix.

Les deux médecins se retournèrent vers leur collègue, surpris.

- **Roy est l'un de mes patients ... il souffre d'un cancer du pancréas, provoqué par la drogue entre autres choses ...**

-: **ON SE TAIT ! DOCTEUR WILSON, JE SAIS CE QUE JE FAIS !**

-**Et qu'est ce que tu fais d'après toi en nous menaçant d'une arme ? Une bonne chose ou une grosse connerie? ****Roy ... être en manque n'est pas une raison pour séquestrer des otages ... on peut t'aider à te désintoxiquer !**

- **J'AI DIT LA FERME ! **

Il tira dans le vide, histoire d'effrayer ses otages.

En dehors de l'hôpital, plusieurs patrouilles de polices ainsi qu'une unité de swats et quelques tireurs d'élites s'organisaient, pour prendre contact avec le preneur d'otages. Le périmètre avait été sécurisé, les autorités voulant éviter tout dérapage. L'équipe de House avaient été les premiers prévenus de la prise d'otages, le commissaire en charge des opérations étant venu à leur rencontre. Le premier étage fut entièrement évacué, les ascenseurs stoppés.

- **Bonjour, vous êtes l'équipe du docteur House, c'est ça ? **demanda le commissaire, une feuille en main.

- **Oui ...**

**- Pouvez- vous nous renseigner sur le preneur d'otage ou les otages eux mêmes s'il-vous-plait ?**

**- D'après ce que j'ai appris, sont détenus la doyenne de l'hôpital Lisa Cuddy, le diagnosticien Grégory House, l'oncologue James Wilson ainsi que neuf patients ...**

**- Merci de votre collaboration ...**

**- C'est normal, ce sont nos patrons qui sont otages !**

Ayant pris congé de l'équipe, le commissaire se renseigna pour obtenir le numéro de l'un des trois médecins présents dans la salle de consultations.

- **Bon vous allez tous vous mettre au fond de la salle ! Dr Wilson ainsi que votre charmante collègue, vous barricadez la porte avec les meubles... **

La voix de Roy avait un ton si autoritaire, qu'ils obéirent sans discuter, de peur de représailles de la part du preneur d'otages. Tout à coup, un bruit sourd retentit ...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey hey ! J'espère que le début de ma fiction vous plaît, car je sais qu'elle appartient à un tout autre genre que les précédentes. Mais il fallait que je l'écrive parce que .. Les idées se bousculaient dans ma tête depuis déjà à un moment, et la tournure qu'a pris la série après la rupture de House & Cuddy m'a finalement décidé à l'écrire. Et vous voilà aujourd'hui, vous petits lecteurs, qui vous délectez de cette fiction ! [peut-être que oui, peut-être que non]. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews, qu'elle soient bonnes ou mauvaises, car toute critique est constructive !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 : <strong>_

Tout à coup, un bruit sourd retentit : un des otages venait de s'écrouler. House se précipita auprès de lui, commençant à faire les premières constatations.

- **Monsieur vous m'entendez ?**

- **Ouii …**

Sa voix était faible, les mots difficiles à exprimer.

- **Où avez vous mal ?**

- **Tête … je vois ... flou …**

Soudainement, le patient fut pris de convulsion.

- **WILSON, CUDDY, venez m'aider !**

Ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés, l'aidant à stabiliser la crise convulsive. Roy, impuissant, regardait la scène se dérouler devant lui sans empêcher les médecins d'agir pour le moment.

- **Vous avez une idée sur son cas ?**

- **Strictement aucune idée pour le moment …**

Il était déjà trop tard, le patient venait de tomber dans le coma.

**- Merde, il est dans le coma ! Cuddy, aidez-moi à le mettre sur la table et cherchez une canule nasale … C'EST URGENT ! **s'écria-t-il avant de se tourner vers Roy. **Il faut le faire sortir, il a besoin de soins immédiatement !**

- **J'en n'ai rien à faire, démerdez-vous avec ce qu'y a ici …**

House n'écouta même pas la réponse du preneur d'otages, trop occupé à fouiller les poches du patient. Il sortit alors une dose d'insuline, vide.

- **Il est hypoglycémique … il me faut une une soluté glucosé à 30%, sinon on va le perdre !**

- **Le problème, c'est qu'on en plus non plus ici **! répondit la Doyenne.

- **Personne n'a de biscuits ou de boissons sucrées ici ? C'est un cas d'urgence, ne jouez pas aux radins ...**

Il s'était tourné vers les otages, mais toutes les réponses furent négatives. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Roy, cherchant une solution.

- **Regardez-moi, vous voulez avoir un mort sur la conscience ou quoi ? Si on le sort pas d'ici 5 minutes, c'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver !**

- **Hors de question que quelqu'un sorte d'ici ! On me croira faible, et je me ferais avoir … TOUT LE MONDE RESTE ! **fit Roy, en détournant le regard.

- **Vous risquez encore plus gros en refusant de laisser sortir un otage qui risque de mourir si ****on ne fait rien ! Et la, c'est la prison à perpétuité qui vous attendra, parce qu'on vous accusera pour la prise d'otages et le meurtre de cet homme !**

**- D'a … d'accord … mais il n'y a que lui qui sort, et les forces armées doivent dégager le secteur !**

- **Il faut relâcher quelqu'un d'autre avec lui ! Sinon il ne pourra pas être transporté …**

Roy jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux otages, réfléchissant à la personne qui libérerait.

**- VOUS !** fit alors le preneur d'otages, en désignant House avec le canon de son arme. **C'est vous qui le transporterez.**

Cuddy fixait d'un air effrayé le Diagnosticien, qui tenait sa canne fermement, toujours penché au dessus du patient. Si c'est lui qu'on faisait sortir, elle ne pourrait plus compter sur personne, et elle avait besoin de le savoir à ses côtés à cet instant, car elle se sentait protégée.

- **Roy … il boite, fais sortir un autre patient … Son équipe se chargera de lui …**

**- Et bien c'est vous qui sortirez !** fit le jeune homme en se tournant vers le patient semblant en meilleur santé. Puis il se tourna vers deux autres malades. **Et vous, vous l'aidez à dégager la porte, et c'est tout ! Et pas d'entourloupes, sinon j'tire !**

Tout le monde s'exécuta, House et Cuddy aidant l'homme à prendre correctement le patient. Les deux médecins regardèrent alors l'otage sortir de la pièce, aussitôt refermée à clé et barricadée par un Roy plus agressif que jamais. Tremblante de peur, la doyenne se rassit sur le sol, à côté de son diagnosticien, l'oncologue de l'autre côté.

Le patient fut réceptionné par l'équipe de House, prévenue de son état. On l'envoya immédiatement au département diagnostique, afin de recevoir sa dose de soluté, et d'être placé sous respirateur et surveillance médicale. Pour sa part, l'otage fut envoyé auprès du commissaire, désireux de connaitre l'avancement de la situation.

**- Pourquoi a t-il décidé de vous faire sortir, et pas l'un des médecins ?**

- **Et bien, à la base il a voulu faire sortir le médecin grincheux à la canne. Mais un autre médecin lui a dit qu'il devrait envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Et le preneur d'otages m'a désigné ... **

**- Vous avez des renseignements sur l'identité du preneur d'otages ?**

- **D'après l'un des médecins, il s'appelle ... Troy ou Joy .. Ah non, c'est Roy ! Et c'est l'un des patients du docteur Jilson ... Euh nan Wilson ... il dit qu'il a un cancer du pancréas.**

De son côté, House tentait toujours de connaître la raison exacte de cette prise d'otages.

- **Mais merde, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?**

- **Taisez vous, vous le saurez dans quelques minutes quand j'aurai la confirmation que le secteur est dégagé ! **

**- Tiens, vous m'avez enfin répondu … et puis si j'ai envie de parler, je parle !**

Roy se retourna violemment et s'adressa à lui :

**- Oh le boiteux tu vas t'assoir et tu la fermes !**

**-** **Le boiteux, comme vous dîtes, et ben il vous emmerde !**

House se leva, en prenant bien soin agripper sa canne. Arrivé devant lui , il lui en assena un coup dans l'entrejambe. Roy, ne se laissant pas déstabiliser, attrapa son arme par le canon et frappa la tempe du diagnosticien avec sa crosse.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de diagnostique différentiel, l'équipe s'occupait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ayant fini la prise en charge du patient. Ils se posaient beaucoup de questions, par exemple sur l'identité de ce Roy et ses motivations lorsque Chase prit la parole, les tirant de cette torpeur :

- **Hey j'ai une idée** !

- **Et c'est quoi cette fois-ci ?** répondit-il ironiquement Foreman, connaissant assez bien le genre d'idées de son collègue.

**- Si on allez fouiller dans le bureau de Wilson, pour rechercher des informations sur Roy, on pourrait connaître ses antécédents !**

- **Et ben, pour une fois, t'as pas tort ! Allons-y …**

Arrivés devant le bureau de Wilson, ils hésitèrent a entrer, mais Taub brisa le silence en prenant la parole.

- **Que peut-il arriver de pire ? Wilson ne nous en voudra pas, ça pourra peut-être les sauver . Et puis avec House, il a l'habitude que son bureau soit fouillé ...**

Tous acquiescèrent. Il se mirent d'accord pour que Chase prenne place derrière l'ordinateur de Wilson, pour y chercher les informations. Les minutes passaient mais rien n'apparaissait, lorsque brusquement Chase souffla un bon coup.

- **Ça y est, j'ai son dossier !**

- **Ben qu'est ce que t'attends ? Dépêches de le lire ! **s'impatienta Thirteen.

**- Roy M'cenzie, 22 ans, drogué, diagnostique : cancer du pancréas en voie de guérison mais placé sous surveillance de près … Enfin ça on le sait ... Particulièrement instable, la seule personne à pouvoir le gérer : sa mère.**

- **Quelle ironie du sort ! **s'exclama Foreman

**- Pourquoi tu dis-ça ?**

**- Isabelle M'cenzie, fille du célèbre avocat M'cenzie, devenant elle même avocate, a était tuée d'une balle dans la tête par un cartel de drogue Mexicain pour avoir fait accuser deux de ses acolytes à perpétuité ...**

- **Faut descendre dire ça au commissaire ...**

- **D'accord, allons y !**

Du côté des otages, tout n'allait pas pour le mieux. Le coup asséné sur la tempe du diagnosticien l'avait assommé, et il aurait risqué un grave traumatisme crânien si son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Lisa se tenait à l'écart, n'osant pas vraiment aller voir son médecin. C'était donc James qui le soignait, essayant de calmer l'afflux de sang.

- **Cuddy j'ai besoin de vous, il me faut plus de compresses.**

Elle ne réagissait toujours, comme pétrifiée, le regard fixé sur le diagnosticien étendu sur la table de consultations.

- **Cuddy, venez ici !** fit-il, haussant la voix.

Cuddy s'approcha finalement des deux médecins, un lot de compresses à la main.

- **Remplacez moi un instant s'il-vous-plaît ... Tenez la compresse en place …**

Elle prit la place de James, les gestes hésitants. Lorsque sa main effleura la joue du diagnosticien, elle le sentit frissonner.

**- Quel est ton nom ?**

**- Cuddy, tu me prends pour un demeuré ?**

Sa voix était faible, mais au moins il était conscient.

**- Je vérifie simplement ton état mental ... Alors ?**

**- Gregory House, magnifique diagnosticien certifié, et employé de la sorcière Lisa Cuddy ...**

- **Toujours aussi con ...Au moins pour une fois, c'est une bonne nouvelle …**

Il enleva la main de la doyenne de son front, préférant tenir lui même la compresse sur sa plaie.

- **T'es vraiment pas douée pour tenir une compresse ...**

- **JE T'EMMERDE !** **T'ES VRAIMENT IMPOSSIBLE TOI !**

Roy se retourna vers eux, les menaçant de son arme.

- **Vous savez pas ce que ça veut dire de se taire ? **s'énerva-t-il.

**- Roy, excuses les, ils ne savent pas rester dans la même pièce sans se prendre la tête … C'est plus fort qu'eux … **s'excusa l'oncologue.

**- C'EST FAUX ! **s'écrièrent les deux concernés.

**- Vous savez vraiment pas vous taire bon dieu …**

**- Tu crois au bon Dieu toi maintenant ?**

**- Toi la ferme … Sauf si tu veux que je te tire une balle.**

**- Vas-y, je t'en pris.**

- **HOUSE ! FERMES LA !** firent d'une seule voix James et Lisa.

**- Arrêtes de la ramener , tu vas nous faire avoir des problèmes … **ajouta la Doyenne.

**- Parce que toi, tu attires pas les problèmes peut-être ?** rétorqua son employé.

**- Pour l'instant y a que toi qui ouvre ta légendaire grande gueule … **s'empressa d'ajouter un Wilson exténué.

**- Beaucoup moins que toi ! T'es un problème ambulant …**

**- Merci, c'est sympa … Dites aussi que j't'emmerde !**

- **TU M'EMMERDES ! **cracha Lisa.

**- Bon, arrêtez tous les 2 … Sérieux on dirait deux gamins qui se chamaillent … **s'exaspéra l'oncologue.

Roy, plus qu'excédé par les paroles des 3 médecins, tira une nouvelle balle en l'air.

_TBC … _


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà le chapitre trois de cet fiction ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>_

Roy, plus qu'excédé par les paroles des 3 médecins, tira une nouvelle balle en l'air. Cuddy sursauta, et se rattrapa à la main de House, qu'elle retira aussitôt.

**- Vous m'énervez pour de bon, vous allez tous vous assoir au fond de la salle !**

House et Cuddy n'écoutèrent pas, préférant se regarder sans un mot.

**- T'es folle de moi avoues le ...**

**- C'est faux !**

- **Alors pourquoi tu t'es accrochée à ma main, et pas à celle de Wilson ?**

- **Parce que tu étais le plus près !**

- **Mais oui, mais oui, j'vais te croire …**

Cuddy fixa le sol, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

- **BON, VOUS Y ALLEZ AU FOND D'LA SALLE OU VOUS VOULEZ QUZ J'VOUS AIDE ?**

- **Ben vas-y, aides nous**, fit House d'un ton ironique.

D'un air menaçant, Roy s'avança vers le médecin. Il se passait bien des choses dans la tête de House, il essayait de le faire craquer pour d'obtenir des informations sur sa vie, ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

- **Vous allez arrêter de faire le malin avec moi, ça marchera pas vieux boiteux …**continua Roy.

Il les avait bien prévenu, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il leva le canon de son arme et tira sur House, qui reçut la balle dans l'épaule, avant de s'effondrer dans un bruit sourd. Cuddy se précipita sur le médecin, le cœur battant la chamade, pendant que Wilson tentait de calmer Roy, qui ne tenait plus en place.

**- HOUSE, RESTES AVEC MOI !**

Une tâche assez impressionnante de sang se forma autour de l'épaule gauche du diagnosticien.

**- Je crois qu'une artère a été touchée, ou du moins effleurée … **constata le cancérologue.

**- House, ne bouges pas, ou l'hémorragie sera plus importante !**

**- Cuddy, il ne vous entend pas, il est inconscient …**

**- Quelle idiote je suis … **pensa la jeune femme.

Un sentiment de peur l'envahissait, et les larmes affluaient autour de ses yeux. Elle tenta de se calmer, sans y parvenir

- **House, ne nous quittes pas ...**

**- AU FOND DE LA SALLE J'AI DIT ! MEME LE BLESSE !**

Wilson et Cuddy déplacèrent House avec toutes les précautions du monde, et s'installèrent au fond de la pièce en compagnie des autres otages. Elle était penchée sur lui, occupée à essayer de diminuer la perte de sang, qui pouvait devenir plus importante si une mauvaise manipulation était effectuée. Essayant de rependre le dessus, elle se dirigea vers les tiroirs de la salle de consultation, pour y trouver un quelconque objet qui lui serait utile pour stopper l'hémorragie. Elle revint avec de nouvelles compresses, une pince, du désinfectant et des bandages.

- **Il va falloir être fort, je dois t'enlever la balle, et il n'y qu'une dose de morphine ...**

Elle lui administra la dose restante, avant de se pencher sur la blessure. James l'assistait, et elle ne mit pas très longtemps à déloger la balle de son emplacement. De petits gémissement s'échappait de la bouche du médecin, la douleur étant si présente qu'il ne pouvait les contenir.

- **Il a eu de la chance, l'artère n'a pas été touchée ...**

- **Il va quand même falloir le recoudre ...**

**- Je m'en charge ...**

Elle jeta la balle dans l'un des flacons qu'elle avait posé près d'elle, puis commença à recoudre son employé. Elle réussit à retenir les tremblements de ses mains, et se laissa tomber par terre lorsqu'elle eut fini, épuisée.

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas Cuddy, vous avez fait du formidable boulot. Je vais lui faire son bandage …**

James s'occupa du bandage en question, prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur l'épaule, afin d'éviter que les points ne sautent. Roy n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, trop occupé à regarder les médecins à l'œuvre. Lorsqu'ils eurent complétement terminé, il prit de nouveau la parole.

**- Asseyez le au fond, comme les autres !**

- **Non, il doit rester allongé ! **riposta l'Endocrinologue.

**- Commencez pas à faire comme lui, j'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres !**

- **C'est le médecin qui parle là, pas l'otage ! C'est trop prématuré, il ne doit pas bouger pour l'instant.**

**- D'accord, mais à une seule condition, s'il sort une connerie, soit je le fais taire par mes moyens soit vous assumerez les conséquences ...**

**- C'est d'accord … Je sais qu'il est énervant et que c'est un sale con, mais j'assume sa responsabilité.**

Elle se rassit côté de son employé, et lui prit la main.

- **House, n'essayes pas de bouger pour l'instant ...**

**- Vous Dr Wilson, vous retournez au fond de la pièce ! **ordonna Roy.

L'oncologue rejoignit les autres otages au fond de la salle, silencieux. Tout le monde s'inquiétait, personne ne sachant de quoi était réellement capable leur preneur d'otages. House rouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard de sa patronne.

**- C'est ça l'enfer ? C'est toi en fait la reine des enfers ? Et ben merde, j'ai pas de chance … A moins que tu sois là pour m'offrir un dernier plaisir charnel !**

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais elle était heureuse qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Du côté de l'équipe de Diagnostique, elle avait informé le commissaire et celle du swat, sur le fait que le jeune garçon pouvait être instable à l'évocation de sa mère

- **Il ne s'est toujours pas remis de la mort de sa mère, alors MOTUS ET BOUCHES COUSUS sur ça, sinon les conséquences seront catastrophiques !**

L'équipe acquiesça, et l'information fut transmise à tous. La Team Housienne resta près du commissaire, très préoccupée. Le coup de feu avait été entendu par tous, mais personne ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé à l'intérieur. Le commissaire saisit alors le téléphone, essayant de joindre Roy et les otages .

Une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre dans la salle de consultation, mais Roy ne voulut pas répondre, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait du commissaire et de son équipe.

**-Vous là !** fit-il en désignant la Doyenne. **Vous allez répondre à ma place !**

Cette dernière s'exécuta, par peur de représailles, restant toujours auprès de son employé blessé. Sa voix était tremblante, hésitante, mais elle ne se fit pas prier.

**- Allo … **

- **Qui êtes vous ?**

- **Docteur Lisa Cuddy, c'est moi qui dirige cet hôpital.**

**- Passez moi Roy s'il-vous-plait ...**

**- Il ... il ne souhaite pas parler avec vous ... il m'a chargée de répondre à sa place ...**

- : **Nous avons entendu de nouveaux coups de feu tout à l'heure ... Il y a des blessés ?**

**- Juste un, le Dr House ...**

**- Sur un coup de folie de Roy ?**

- **Non ... le Dr House est très fort pour exaspérer les gens, il a tout simplement fait des siennes …**

- **Si vous le dites ... Vous pouvez mettre le haut-parleur s'il-vous-plait ?**

Elle mit le haut-parleur, reposant le téléphone à côté du combiné, et se réinstalla auprès de son médecin.

**- Roy, ici le commissaire Dekker, il faut que vous libériez les otages, ou vous empirerez votre situation ...**

- **Hors de question ! Je vais me faire avoir du façon ou d'une autre, alors personne ne sortira d'ici, mis à part quand je l'aurais décidé !**

- **Libérez au moins l'otage blessé et un accompagnateur !**

- **NON, TOUT LE MONDE RESTERA ICI ! **s'écria-t-il avant de s'adresser à Lisa. ** Enlevez ce fichu haut-parleur !**

La doyenne s'exécuta, et récupéra le téléphone.

- **Roy, vous aggravez votre cas !**

- **Il ne vous entend pas, il m'a fait enlever le haut-parleur ...**

- **Remettez le tout de suite !**

**- Hors de question, il risque de s'énerver encore plus !**

- **Et vous vous risquez d'aggraver votre cas à la sortie ! Je pourrais vous faire arrêter pour obstruction à la justice !**

**- Vous préférez qu'il tire de nouveau sur l'un de nous ?**

Pas de réponse de l'autre côté du combiné.

**- C'est ce qui pourrez arriver très prochainement s'ils tentent quelque chose … **ajouta Roy.

**- Le commissaire veut à tout prix vous parler … **lui dit alors la jeune femme.

**- ET moi j'veux pas !**

Pour mettre fin à tout ennui, la doyenne raccrocha au nez du commissaire.

- **Comme ça, il ne nous emmerdera plus … **cracha-t-elle à bouts de nerfs.

**- Maintenant, tout le monde se tait ! J'veux plus un bruit !**

A cet instant, House ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

**- Oh, arrêtez de donner des ordres comme ça, ça en devient lassant ...**

- **HOUSE tais toi purée ! T'as déjà assez fait de conneries …**

House se tut un instant, fixant sa patronne. Elle avait les traits tirés, la fatigue se lisait sur son visage.

- **Dites plutôt que tu as eu peur de me perdre ...**

**- Parce que tu es un élément important pour l'hôpital !**

**- Aller avoues, c'est parce que t'as toujours le béguin pour moi ! Et que tu regrettes de m'avoir largué !**

**- MAIS PAS DU TOUT !**

Wilson les fixait tour à tour, se demandant comment ils pouvait se chamailler dans un instant pareil.

- **Vous pouvez pas vous en empêcher vous deux ! Toujours à se chamailler ! On est pris en otage, et vous tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est vous engueuler pour savoir les sentiments de l'autre ...**

Les deux médecins regardèrent leur collègue.

- **Oh toi la ferme, t'épouses tout ce qui bouge !**

**- Et toi, tu repousses tout ce qui bouge !**

**- Te plains pas, tu aimes quand je fais des remarques sur ton gigantesque cul ou sur les jumelles ...**

**- T'es à la limite de l'indécence avec moi !**

- **Ben tu fais exprès de mettre des jupes moulantes & des décolletés plongeants ... Faut pas chercher !**

- **Parce que j'ai remarqué que tu travailles mieux dans ces conditions !**

**- Et il faut l'avouer, mais vous aimez qu'il fasse ces remarques … **ajouta Wilson.

**- Vous, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis !**

L'oncologue souffla un bon coup, il n'aimait pas se faire rembarrer par sa boss, mais après tout, il l'avait bien cherché.

**-Désolé ...**

**- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de me chercher toi c'est pas possible ! **enchaîna-t-elle, tournée vers House.

**- Et toi, tu fais toujours tout pour m'emmerder ! Toujours à cheval sur les consult' ... J'm'en fous, j'les ferais pas !**

- **C'est ce qu'on va voir ... Attends, quand on sortira, j'aurais 2-3 choses à régler avec toi!**

****_TBC ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Je vous préviens dès maintenant, le prochain chapitre sera assez traumatisant pour quelqu'un.. Mais je vous laisserais juger par vous même ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>_

- **C'est ce qu'on va voir ... Attends, quand on sortira, j'aurais 2-3 choses à régler avec toi!**

- **2-3 ? Avec vous, ça va prendre 5 heures … Faudra me prévenir à l'avance, que j'pense à prendre des somnifères et un oreiller ...**

**- Si tu continues, je te vire !**

**- Tu n'en es pas capable, je suis trop important ...**

- **Mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que je puisse le faire !**

- **Et à qui tu confieras le département Diagnostiques ?**

- **A Foreman ... Il sera très content !**

- **Et bien, prépares toi à avoir un énorme déficit ...**

- **Il est très performant, je te signale qu'il a travaillé quand même travaillé 7 ans pour toi !**

- **Ouais mais ça n'empêches qu'il est nul !**

**- Au moins je n'aurais plus aucune plainte !**

- **Tu crois ça ? Foreman est noir, t'en auras encore plus !**

- **Raciste en plus ? J'ajouterai ça à ton dossier … **fit-elle, un air dépité sur le visage.

- **Moi, raciste ? Pourtant j'ai un noir, un australien, un juif et une bi' à mon service ! Y a des fois, on s'demande vraiment comment t'as réussi à être la doyenne de la****faculté et à avoir ton diplôme ... T'as pas réellement pratiqué depuis un****bail, et tu sais même pas te faire respecter par tes employés ! T'es une mère****horrible, on devrait te retirer la garde de ta fille, t'es tellement****nulle …**

Cuddy en avait assez entendu, et sa main se dirigea à une vitesse fulgurante sur la joue du diagnosticien, qui ne tenta même pas de l'arrêter. Celle-ci le dévisagea, une marque rouge ornant sa joue. Roy, quand à lui, avait assisté à cette scène de loin, ne pouvant pas intervenir.

- **C'est bon House, t'es content ? Je te vire, c'est officiel !**

- **T'es pas sérieuse ...**

**- Oh que si, et tu es VIRE !**

Il se figea sur place. Cette fois-ci,elle était vraiment sérieuse, et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

- **Quel con ...** pensa-t-il.

Dans la salle, personne n'avait dit un mot, même pas Roy. Ils avaient assisté à la scène en silence, curieux de connaitre la suite.

**- House, t'as vraiment abusé la … **lui souffla Wilson.

- **Ouais, ben c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière !**

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?**

- **Je voulais****tester ses limites ...**

- **Ben justement là, pour les avoir testé, tu les a testé ...**

Les heures passaient, et rien ne s'arrangeait. Tout le monde était affamé et fatigué. Les patients pris en otage avaient demandé aux médecins de les ausculter, mais seul Wilson et Cuddy s'en occupaient, House restant dans son coin, assis sur un tabouret au fond de la salle, sa canne entre ses mains et son menton posé sur le pommeau en argent orné de gravures. Il avait pu s'asseoir, l'hémorragie étant terminée et son état stable. Il regardait Lisa se charger des patients, suivant tous ses gestes du regard. Et dire qu'il ne pourrait plus la mater comme avant, puisqu'il ne travaillait plus ici. Bizarrement, il ne voulait pas être libéré maintenant, car il préférait rester encore un peu avec elle.

Les auscultations terminées, tout le monde était allongé par terre, les yeux fermés. House demeurait en retrait, laissant James à côté de la doyenne. Il aurait voulu s'étendre à ses côtés, mais elle l'aurait sans doute repoussé. La jeune femme venait de s'endormir, et Wilson se décala vers son meilleur ami.

- **Essaies de te réconcilier avec elle ...**

- **Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est elle qui m'a viré, pas l'inverse !**

**- Oui, parce que tu es allé BEAUCOUP trop loin ! Tu sais que tu ne trouveras pas d'autre poste de ce genre ailleurs, essaies de réparer les pots cassés avec elle ...**

**- T'es marrant il faudrait que je fasse un truc extraordinaire pour retrouver de l'importance à ses yeux.**

**- Tu auras toujours de l'importance à ses yeux !**

**- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

- **Fais pas l'ignorant, tu sais qu'elle a a des sentiments pour toi. Tu l'as bien vu quand vous étiez ensemble ...**

**- Pas si sur qu'elle en ait toujours … Parce que je te rappelle qu'on ne l'est plus, parce qu'ELLE a rompu.**

**- HOUSE, ça se voit ! Et toi aussi tu l'aimes ... mais purée, bouges ton cul, fais quelque chose !**

- **Mais quoi par exemple ? Que je nous sortes de la ? J'pense que ça serait la seule chose que je puisse faire de brillant pour qu'elle daigne me parler ...**

- **Tu peux au moins essayer de t'excuser auprès d'elle ...**

**- Moi, m'excuser ? Ce serait m'avouer vaincu, jamais de la vie !**

**- Tu me désespères, t'es vraiment une tête de mule … Fais quelque chose putain, essaies au moi de te rapprocher d'elle !**

- **Et si elle me fout un vent ?**

**- T'auras au moins essayé, c'est toujours mieux que de ne rien faire.**

House bougea soudainement, et alla rejoindre sa patronne, laissant Wilson incrédule. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sans rien dire. Elle se réveilla doucement, et le toisa du regard, avant d'ouvrir enfin la bouche.

- **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

**- Ben j'écoute ce que m'a dit Wilson, j'me rapproche de toi ...**

- **Et .. ?**

**- Ben je sais pas, c'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit !**

L'oncologue fixait ses deux amis, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'ils se disaient.

Pendant ce temps, Roy regardait ses otages. On finirait bientôt par lui demander d'en libérer certains, mais si il y avait encore un piège ?

Il tenait toujours son arme dans la main, prêt à tirer en cas de besoin. La faim se faisait sentir dans la pièce, mais que pourrait-il bien faire pour qu'on accepte de lui livrer à manger ?

Le téléphone sonna, et le preneur d'otage appela Cuddy, pour qu'elle réponde.

**- Ici le commissaire, qui est à l'appareil ?**

- **Le Dr Lisa Cuddy ...**

**- Tout va bien à l'intérieur ?**

**- Oui …** rassura-t-elle, son épuisement se faisant ressentir dans sa voix.

**- Pas de nouveaux blessés ?**

**- Non, tout va très bien pour le moment ...**

Roy se rapprocha de la doyenne, et hurla dans le téléphone.

**-Qu'on nous livre à manger !**

**- Si vous libérez des otages !**

Roy savait pertinemment que sans libération, on ne leur amènerait rien.

**- UN seul alors, pas plus …  
>- Roy, laissez au moins deux otages sortir !<br>- UN !  
>- Roy, deux otages et on vous apporte les sandwichs au plus vite.<br>- Ok … Mais seulement parce qu'on meurt de faim.**

**- Alors c'est d'accord, vous faites sortir deux personnes, et on fera glisser la nourriture jusqu'à vous .**

Le jeune homme raccrocha alors, et fit le tour de la salle du regard. Qui pourrait-il bien choisir ? Les Docteurs House & Cuddy ? Non. Parce que malgré leurs sales caractères et leurs disputes incessantes, ils pouvaient encore lui être d'une grande utilité pour plus tard. Wilson ? Hum.. Ça restait encore à voir. Ce qui était sur, c'était qu'au moins un patient pourrait sortir. Il choisit alors 'au pif' l'un d'eux mentalement, avant de réfléchir à nouveau sur la deuxième personne à choisir. Il se décida finalement à prendre un deuxième patient, car comme ses collègues, l'oncologue pourrait avoir son importance. Mais si elle l'était bien moins que celles de son meilleur ami et de sa Supérieure …

Une fois les deux otages désignés, on les fit sortir, et ils furent recueilli par le commissaire et les équipes présentes. On envoya alors un policier en civil apporter les sandwichs, qu'il passa rapidement devant la porte à une Cuddy fatiguée et apeurée. Afin que la transaction ne dure pas et qu'aucune tentative d'échappement ne soit effectuée, Roy se tenait au fond de la salle, le pistolet sur la tempe de l'un des patients qu'il avait pris par le cou. Il était bien visible par le 'livreur', qui n'essaya donc pas d'avoir des informations ou de donner quelque chose à la jeune femme, en dehors des repas.

La porte se referma alors rapidement, de nouveau barricadée par deux patients à qui Roy avait donné l'ordre. Lisa retourna s'asseoir au fond de la salle, à côté de House, adossée au mur. Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait envie de retrouver sa fille. Elle voulait que tout finisse, et vite. Et elle avait tellement envie que les bras de House la réconfortent ...

Wilson lui, s'était installé dans le coin opposé, près d'une patiente qu'il suivait en oncologie et qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Il tentait vainement de rassurer cette mère de famille, qui s'inquiétait de ne jamais plus revoir ses enfants. Il essayait alors de la réconforter, lui promettant qu'ils sortiraient rapidement d'ici. Mais il n'était lui-même plus très sûr de ce qu'il avançait, surtout si ses deux amis continuaient à se prendre le chou et à énerver Roy avec leurs disputes.

Roy, quand à lui, faisait des cercles avec son arme. Il perdait patience, et avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir en place. Le manque de drogue se faisait réellement sentir en lui, il ne tarderait plus à devenir violent. Et il avait toujours huit otages en sa possession …

_TBC ..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Comme je vous avais prévenu au chapitre précédent, celui-ci sera particulièrement traumatisant pour l'un des personnages. Et changera pas mal de choses … Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 5 :<br>**_

Alors qu'un silence pesant régnait dans la salle, le preneur d'otages se rapprocha dangereusement de la Doyenne. Il la fit se relever brusquement, le canon pointé sur sa tempe, tout en la tenant fermement par le bras. Elle aurait bien voulu se débattre, mais avec une arme sur votre tête, vous perdez tout vos moyens.

Elle sentait son souffle sur son cou, elle fermait les yeux, trop effrayée pour les ouvrir. House lui, assistait à la scène, impuissant. Il avait envie de se lever, de sauter à la gorge de Roy, mais le pistolet était bien trop près de sa Boss. Et il ne voulait en rien risquer sa vie, bien au contraire il voulait la protéger. Alors il devait laisser Roy faire, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop dur avec la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme ne la lâchait pas, sa bouche glissant sur la peau hâlée de la Doyenne. Il tenta de saisir ses lèvres, retenant ses poignets d'une main pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le repousser et ses cheveux en arrière pour qu'elle ne puisse pas trop tourner la tête. Elle était prisonnière, à sa merci. Il ne se gênait pas pour l'embrasser, et finit même par lui lâcher la tête, préférant promener sa main sur le buste de celle-ci. Elle voulait se débattre, l'empêcher de la toucher, mais le manque de drogue donnait à Roy un semblant de force contre lequel elle ne pouvait pas lutter.

**- LAISSEZ LA ! **finit par hurler House, n'en pouvant plus de voir un tel homme essayer de profiter de la jeune femme.

**- Ici, c'est moi qui décide. Alors JE fais ce que JE veux.**

**- Enlèves tes sales pattes de sur elle. **

Le regard du Diagnosticien était menaçant. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette image d'une Lisa impuissante, sans défenses. Surtout devant lui.

**- Elle ne t'a rien fait, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de la lâcher.  
>- Le preneur d'otage c'est moi. Alors c'est pas un connard de médecin comme toi qui va me faire la loi.<br>- Oh mais ne rêves pas, je vais surement pas obéir à un petit merdeux dans ton genre.**

Roy se saisit alors de son arme, serrant Lisa avec son bras pour l'empêcher de lui échapper. Il la serrait si fort, que des larmes coulaient le long du visage de la jeune femme, se perdant dans son décolleté.

**- Lâches la, et PEUT-ÊTRE que je serais plus docile.**

**- Tiens donc, on se soucierait donc d'elle ?**

**- C'est ma Boss c'est tout.**

**- Alors si c'est seulement ta Boss, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle me soulage de quelques petits plaisirs …**

Sur ces mots, Roy commença à baisser sa braguette, avant de remonter un peu la jupe de l'Endocrinologue. La main du jeune homme tentait de se frayer un chemin sous le string de la Doyenne pour atteindre son intimité. Il parvint à y mettre un doigt, puis deux, et enfin trois, alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur. Il la pénétra ensuite brusquement, toujours l'arme à la main, et entama quelques vas-et-viens. Mais là, le sang de House ne fit qu'un tour, et il se leva d'un bond, aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permit.

Le médecin se jeta sur le forcené, et tous deux tombèrent à la renverse, projetant Lisa de l'autre côté. Elle pleurait, pleurait, et ne s'arrêtait plus. Wilson s'approcha et la prit alors dans ses bras, tandis que House et Roy se battaient sur le sol, les autres otages ne les quittant plus des yeux. Le Diagnosticien tentait de récupérer le pistolet, pour prendre le contrôle de la situation. Mais malheureusement, M'cenzie était bien décidé à ne pas abandonner, et ne lâchait pas prise. Les poings volaient, les coups foisonnaient. Et aucun n'était prêt à déclarer forfait. L'un porté par le manque de drogue, l'autre par une rage énorme. Car House ne pouvait supporter l'idée que cet homme venait de violer la femme qu'il aimait. Il frappa l'homme au visage, lui cassant le nez. Mais Roy parvint alors à lui donner un coup dans les côtes, lui coupant l'espace d'un instant la respiration.

La bagarre fit rage entre les deux hommes durant plus de dix minutes. Dix minutes d'une avalanche de coups. Dix minutes avant qu'enfin Wilson puisse les séparer, laissant un instant Lisa pleurer en appui contre le mur. Il tenait son meilleur ami, essayant de l'empêcher de sauter sur son attaquant autant que sa jambe le lui permettait. Malheureusement pour eux, Roy avait repris possession de son arme. Il menaça alors ses otages à nouveau, ordonnant à l'oncologue de retourner au fond avec le Diagnosticien qu'il fit attacher au radiateur. La Doyenne était quand à elle repliée sur elle-même, tremblante, secouée par ses sanglots. House était quelque peu sonné, mais encore conscient. Et il voyait très bien combien sa Boss était accablée. Il aurait voulu la prendre contre lui, lui dire que tout serait bientôt fini, qu'il la protégerait dès maintenant plus que jamais, mais des liens le retenaient et l'empêchaient de bouger de plus de cinq centimètres. Et le premier qui tentait de les lui détacherait risquait une balle dans le crâne …

Dans la salle, peu à peu, le sommeil emportait doucement les otages. Un à un, ils s'endormaient. Seuls Wilson, House & Cuddy ne sombraient pas dans les bras de Morphée, bien trop préoccupés. Mais James ne résista pas longtemps, et finit par s'endormir peu de temps plus tard. Lisa avait cessé de pleurer, mais elle était plus pâle, livide, triste et mal dans sa peau que jamais.

Alors que Roy avait fini par mettre un écouteur d'Ipod dans on oreille et écoutait de la musique pour faire passer le temps, House en profita pour interpeller brièvement sa Supérieure.

**- Je suis désolé …  
>- Désolé ? Mais pourquoi ?<strong>

Tous deux murmuraient, pour éviter que Roy ne les entende.

**- Pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas du te traiter de mauvaise mère et de mauvais médecin …  
>- Ce qui est fait est fait.<br>- Mais en faisant ça, je lui ai montré que je t'accordais bien plus d'importance qu'à n'importe qui. Et donc que s'il voulait que je sois docile, il suffisait qu'il se serve de toi. Alors c'est ma faute si …**

Elle l'interrompit, sur le point de pleurer à nouveau.

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'aurais du me défendre …  
>- Tu ne pouvais pas Lisa ! Même moi je n'ai pas réussi à te venger …<br>- Tu as essayé, c'est le plus important à mes yeux … Et puis le mal est fait …**

Elle avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras, il avait envie de la serrer contre lui. Mais même s'ils en avaient très envie, ils ne le pouvaient pas. Ou ils risquaient leurs vies …

**- J'ai l'impression que jamais ça ne se finira …  
>- Ne dis pas ça Lisa ... Ta fille t'attend, elle compte sur toi. Bon nombre de donateurs sont déjà en manque de ton joli postérieur. Et ce guignol ne tiendra pas longtemps, les forces de l'ordre le feront vite plié, crois moi. Et il sera puni comme il le mérite.<br>- House … Je me sens sale … J'ai honte …**

La voir ainsi lui faisait réellement mal au coeur. Elle d'ordinaire si forte, elle demeurait là, pathétique et faible. Tout ça à cause d'un homme. Un seul. Qui l'avait brisé, en quelques minutes à peine. Cet homme, il avait envie de le détruire. De l'achever. De lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'en avait fait à la jeune femme. Pour lui montrer combien il ne fallait pas s'attaquer aux femmes. Et surtout pas à CETTE femme. Il bouillonnait en silence. Il pestait mentalement contre ses fichus liens qui l'empêchaient de bouger, de se rapprocher d'elle, ou bien même de coller un poing à cet enflure. Et bien sûr, Lisa ne pouvait pas l'aider. Ou sa vie serait fortement en danger.

Une fois de plus, le téléphone se mit à sonner, sortant tous les occupants de la pièce de cette torpeur semi-végétative due au sommeil. Après tout, cela faisait tout de même trente-six heures qu'ils demeuraient dans cette salle …

Roy se saisit alors du téléphone, qu'il décrocha de son socle, fou de rage. Au moins, on ne pourrait plus l'importuner avec ce mode de communication. Le téléphone explosa ensuite lorsque le jeune homme frappa un grand coup de pied dessus.

Tous l'avaient regardé faire, muets comme des carpes. House aurait bien sûr voulu « ramener sa fraise » comme on dit, mais préféra se taire. C'était déjà assez le chaos ainsi, alors mieux valait ne pas aggraver encore la situation. Car à trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler. Et il avait déjà eu une idée de ce dont Roy était capable, car il avait déjà énormément fait de mal à quelqu'un dans la salle. Quelqu'un à qui Greg était attaché, même s'il ne voulait pas toujours le dire. Le viol de Lisa lui était resté en travers de la gorge, lui qui n'avait pas pu empêcher tout ça.

Wilson n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait plus cet enfermement. Il ne supportait plus de voir ses amis mal en point. Lisa lui arrachait un énorme pincement au cœur. Elle ne semblait n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Alors sans prêter attention à Roy, il se leva et s'approcha à nouveau de la jeune femme. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos. Tout comme House aurait aimé pouvoir le faire avec elle si ses liens ne le retenaient pas. Le Diagnosticien ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas les regarder. Il n'osait pas l'avouer, mais une certaine jalousie lui tordait le cœur. Car normalement, cela aurait du être lui s'il l'avait pu qui devrait réconforter la jeune femme, pas l'oncologue …

Mais Roy n'apprécia pas l'initiative de son médecin. Après tout, c'était lui qui commandait ici, lui qui avait l'arme, lui qui soumettait ses otages. Hors de question qu'on lui marche sur les pieds, il devait rester maître de la situation s'il ne voulait pas finir rapidement intercepté par les forces de l'ordre. Il se leva alors brusquement, renversant le tabouret sur lequel il s'était installé précédemment, et parcourut rapidement la faible distance le séparant de l'oncologue et de la Doyenne. Il saisit celle-ci par l'épaule, et la poussa en dehors des bras de Wilson, la projetant presque contre le mur. Paralysée par la peur, par la terreur, elle ne protesta même pas, et appuya son dos contre la paroi. Sa respiration se coupa brutalement un instant, stoppant net ses sanglots. Elle avait si peur …

Roy tenant Wilson par le col, et le fit se relever. Arme à la main, il visait le médecin. Il appuya sur la détente, et la balle partit …

_TBC ..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir autant tarder pour poster la suite ! Elle était prête, mais à chaque fois je continuais d'écrire sans penser à la poster. Mais le mal est réparé, la voila ! Et pendant que je me confonds en excuses et que j'y pense, je m'excuse aussi pour la présence majoritaire du récit, au déficit des dialogues. Mais je devais le faire, pour montrer l'atmosphère horrible qui règne dans la salle. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 6 : <em>**

_Roy tenant Wilson par le col, le fit se relever. Arme à la main, il visait le médecin. Il appuya sur la détente, et la balle partit …_

Elle partit se loger dans la hanche du cancérologue, qui s'effondra sous le poids de son corps tout à coup trop important pour la seule jambe valide qu'il avait, en poussant un hurlement poignant de douleur.

Il se tordait de douleur, tentant au mieux de faire un garrot avec ses mains, pour diminuer l'afflux de sang. Mais une flaque rouge écarlate apparaissait toutefois peu à peu. Bon nombre des otages restant détournèrent les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ça. Cuddy elle, était encore plus tétanisée. Elle voulait agir, mais n'avait pas encore la force de le faire. L'oncologue allait devoir continuer encore un peu ses soins seul …

Lorsque ce dernier s'évanouit alors, Lisa réagit enfin. Comme muée par un déclic soudain, elle s'approcha de lui. Le matériel ayant déjà été utilisé un peu auparavant, elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher partout le nécessaire. A nouveau, elle dût s'atteler à la tâche. A genoux dans le sang répandu par son ami sur le sol, elle nettoya la plaie, retira la balle, et le recousit. Elle luttait pour ne pas trembler, pour oublier ce que Roy lui avait fait subir un peu avant. Car elle se devait de faire son métier et de sauver James, son ami de confiance. Alors que ce dernier semblait stable, il fit un subite arrêt cardiaque. Sous les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes présentes en dehors de House, elle dût lui faire un massage cardiaque. Ses poings martelaient son torse avec vigueur, et elle fût forcée de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Alors qu'elle s'acharnait pour que son cœur reprenne des battements réguliers, Wilson revint à lui. Elle se laissa alors retomber à côté de lui, tremblante, les mains pleines de sang, le visage ruisselant et brillant à cause de la sueur.

Roy n'avait pas même bougé, se rendant peu à peu compte de la situation dans laquelle il s'enlisait chaque instant plus. Déjà, il serait poursuivi pour prise d'otage avec port illégal d'armes à feu. Ensuite, pour avoir blessé par balles deux hommes. Et sans oublier le viol d'une jeune femme. A mesure que le temps passait, la liste de ses crimes & délits s'alourdissait. La peine serait maximale, car il savait qu'à présent, il n'aurait plus de moyen d'y échapper. Il était coincé … Quoi qu'il fasse, il n'aurait pas de dernière chance. Assis sur son tabouret, il fixait ses otages, hésitant encore pour leur sort. Allait-il tous les tuer pour en finir et avoir ce qu'il voulait avant d'être emprisonné, ou bien les relâcher pour voir sa peine écourtée ?

Il savait qu'il devait en libérer. Car le coup de feu avait du être largement entendu à l'extérieur. Mais combien devrait-il en évacuer ? Vu où en était la situation, les forces de l'ordre demanderaient tous les otages. Mais libérer tout le monde, c'était hors de question. Il voulait avoir des doses importantes de drogue avant. Enfin non, il DEVAIT. Ou il deviendrait fou …

Dans le hall de l'hôpital, le commissaire tentait vainement de joindre le téléphone de la salle. Mais celui-ci ayant été totalement détruit, il fallait essayer autre chose. La Doyenne étant une femme active, toujours en train de courir à droite, à gauche, peut-être avait-il une chance de parvenir à avoir un contact avec l'intérieur sur son portable. Il se procura alors son numéro, et fit sonner. Croisant les doigts pour qu'on lui réponde.

Dans la salle de consultation, un portable se mit à sonner, faisant ainsi sursauter tout le monde. Lisa reconnut alors la sonnerie de son téléphone. Mais étrangement, elle ne l'entendait pas comme s'il était sur elle, dans l'une de ses poches. Non, au contraire le bruit était un peu plus lointain, venant de vers le coin où House était attaché. Roy lui aussi avait compris d'où provenait le son, et fusillait le Diagnosticien du regard. Cuddy elle, se demandait plutôt pourquoi il avait son mobile, et quand avait-il bien pu lui prendre.

**- Donnes moi ce téléphone Connard ! **Cracha le forcené.  
><strong>- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu m'as attaché les mains et tu crois encore que je peux te le donner ? Mais ta mère a du oublier de te mettre un cerveau quand elle t'a conçu !<strong>

L'erreur à ne pas faire. Faire allusion à la mère de M'cenzie. Le jeune homme leva alors le bras, et asséna des coups de poings successifs sur le torse du médecin. Lui coupant presque la respiration, et lui faisant cracher du sang sous le regard en pleurs de sa patronne.

Le portable continuant de mugir, Roy fouilla le Diagnosticien et en sortit le Blackberry de la jeune femme. Bien sur, il se doutait que l'appel venait du commissaire et de ses troupes. Pourtant il décrocha, sans même vraiment savoir pourquoi.

**- Qui est à l'appareil ?** Demanda-t-il.  
><strong>- Roy c'est vous ?<br>- Non c'est le cul du pape ! Vous, qui êtes vous ?  
>- C'est le commissaire. Roy on a encore entendu des coups de feu, le téléphone fixe ne marche plus, que se passe-t-il ?<strong> s'inquiéta-t-il.  
><strong>- Tout simplement que mes otages sont des insolents qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, et qu'ils le payent …<strong>

Le commissaire retint sa respiration un instant. Il fallait vraiment s'attendre à tout avec Roy …

**- Roy n'empirez pas votre cas ! Si vous les relâchez maintenant, on pourra essayer de trouver une solution !  
>- Vous mentez, vous mentez tous, vous ne savez faire que ça !<br>- Roy calmez vous s'il-vous-plaît ! Laissez vos otages sortir en vie, vous avez déjà assez fait !  
>- Mais vous ne savez pas jusqu'où je peux aller …<br>- Justement ! Roy je vous en conjure, laissez les sortir, et nous ne vous ferons aucun mal, on pourra essayer de réduire votre peine puisque vous n'avez tué personne ! Faites au moins évacuer les blessés, faites un geste …**

Roy se tourna vers ses otages, fixant son regard ténébreux sur chacun d'eux, un par un. Il lui restait cinq patients venus en consultation, et les Docteurs Wilson, Cuddy et House. James devait être évacué, et vu son état, au moins deux personnes seraient nécessaires pour le transporter. Hors de question de laisser sortir House et Cuddy pour le moment, ils représentaient un bien trop gros poids dans cette séquestration, mieux valait les garder pour la fin. Surtout si Roy avait encore quelques petites envies bestiales à assouvir …

Au final, il dut désigner trois patients pour transporter l'oncologue. Ceux-ci s'éloignèrent doucement, ne pouvant pas marcher trop vite sans risque d'accélérer dangereusement la fréquence cardiaque du médecin déjà en mauvais état, tandis qu'à l'intérieur les deux malades restant barricadaient à nouveau la porte, menacé par l'arme du forcené.

Quatre. Il ne lui en restait plus que quatre. Repartis dans deux coins de la salle pour éviter les manigances sans que le jeune homme ne les voit faire. D'un côté, un adolescent venu accompagné de sa sœur aînée pour un doigt cassé, et de l'autre le Diagnosticien et sa Boss.

House n'en pouvait plus. Ses liens lui sciaient les poignets, sa jambe le faisait souffrir. Son épaule était encore très sensible depuis que l'Endocrinologue l'avait recousu, son torse était parsemé de bleus. Et il avait mal à la tête. Mais peu importe, car son cœur était pincé. Pincé parce qu'il voyait l'état de Lisa, là, juste à côté de lui. Il voyait combien elle était triste, combien elle était mal. Combien cet homme l'avait profondément détruit. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, caresser ses boucles ébènes, embrasser son front, faire glisser son doigt sur sa joue, déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. La rassurer, lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, qu'il était là pour la protéger. Lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, faire naître un sourire sur son visage cristallin. Retrouver la Cuddy qu'il avait toujours connu, la Cuddy qu'il avait toujours aimé. La Cuddy pour laquelle il ressentait depuis toujours de l'amour. La Lisa avec laquelle il était sorti presque un an. La Lisa qui l'avait aidé à remonter la pente, la Lisa qui avait toujours été là lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin.

**- Cuddy …  
><strong> Aucune pointe de moquerie dans sa voix, non aucune. Il se voulait rassurant.

**- Regardes moi s'il-te-plaît …**

Elle n'osait pas lui faire face. Elle avait trop honte. Honte de son corps. Honte de son visage. Honte d'avoir été violée devant lui. Lui pour qui elle avait des sentiments plus forts qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu pour personne d'autre. Lui pour qui elle s'était toujours montrée forte. Lui qui la voyait à présent détruite comme jamais.

**- Regardes moi … C'est tout ce que je te demandes …**

Cette fois, son ton était doux, tendre. Elle trouva alors la force de plonger enfin son regard dans le sien. La force de se perdre dans cette immensité presque océanique où il fait bon de s'oublier.

**- Ton portable .. Si je l'ai pris sur moi, c'est parce que je m'étais douté qu'on finirait par essayer de nous joindre dessus. Et je préférais qu'il me fouille moi plutôt que toi.  
>- Tu n'aurais pas du …<br>- Tu aurais préféré qu'il te frappe toi ? Moi non. Et puis ce qui est fait est fait.  
><strong>  
>Une fois de plus, elle eut envie de détourner les yeux. De s'évader loin de tout ça. De se dire que non, il ne venait pas une fois encore de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait encore. Car à nouveau elle s'en voulait d'avoir décidé de mettre fin à leur couple malgré ses sentiments. Elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir, pour quoi que ce soit. Elle se maudissait d'avoir choisi la pire option qui s'était offerte à elle ce jour-là.<p>

Roy observait ses doigts trembler. Le manque de substances illicites se faisaient énormément ressentir en lui, il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux tant cela en devenait douloureux. Et bien sur, rien dans la salle ne pouvait remplacer la drogue. A part l'adrénaline qu'il avait en frappant, et encore …

L'adolescent et sa sœur eux, ne bougeaient plus, le dos adossé au mur. Ils avaient tout simplement peur. Très peur. Ils étaient traumatisés, et ne voulaient pas être séparés. Retenant ensemble leurs larmes, priant pour vite sortir d'ici. Si possible sains et saufs. Ils avaient envie de retrouver leurs parents leur famille. Partir loin d'ici, loin de cet homme.

A l'étage Diagnostiques, l'équipe de House s'affairait autour de Wilson qu'on avait transporté dans une des chambres du service. Thirteen contempla la première les points qu'avaient fait la Doyenne. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de les refaire, car avec le strict minimum qu'elle avait eu à sa disposition, la jeune femme s'était débrouillée comme une reine. Juste besoin de nettoyer un peu la plaie qui avait suinté.

Lisa s'était adossée à la cloison de la salle, se rapprochant alors inconsciemment de House. Puis, emportée par la fatigue, sa tête avait fini par glisser sur les jambes étendues de celui-ci. Le Diagnosticien la contemplait, impuissant. A cet instant, plus rien ne comptait autour de lui. Rien, sauf elle. Comme s'il était là, seul en sa compagnie. Il se souvenait des moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble, allongés tranquillement dans le lit ou sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il pouvait encore la tenir à sa guise dans ses bras. Tout simplement lorsqu'elle était sienne. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, il regrettait ce temps-là. Car leur rupture l'avait profondément blessé. Il était carrément revenu à la case départ. Avant elle, avant Mayfield. Parce qu'il jugeait que s'il ne devait plus faire d'efforts pour elle, alors autant ne plus en faire. Peu importe qu'il se détruise à nouveau. Il l'aimait, tout simplement. Il l'avait TOUJOURS aimé.

Il ne la quittait plus des yeux. Elle tremblotait, et l'envie dévorait le médecin de la serrer bien fort dans ses bras, de la réchauffer tout contre lui. De caresser ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

Elle dormait, vidée de toute force. Sa fille lui manquait affreusement, et les images de son viol lui revenaient en mémoire. Son sommeil était donc particulièrement agité, elle cherchait inconsciemment un peu de réconfort auprès de son ex-compagnon. Elle avait mal, elle avait peur.

Les heures continuaient de s'égrener, la faim se faisait sentir pour tout le monde. Même Lisa s'était réveillée, suite à l'appel de son estomac. Et Roy savait que sans libérer de nouveaux otages, on ne leur livrerait rien. Il était peut-être temps de se séparer de l'adolescent et de sa sœur …

Il se souvint alors qu'il avait en sa possession le mobile de la jeune femme, dans l'une de ses poches. Il s'en saisit alors, et fit un rappel automatique. Alors que la communication s'établissait, il pianotait ses doigts sur ses cuisses. Tellement impatient.

**- « Il nous faut à manger. Tout de suite.  
>- Vous savez que nous ne vous donnerons rien sans concessions. Libérez des otages, et on vous donnera de quoi manger !<br>- Deux. Ni plus, ni moins. Alors prévoyez de la nourriture pour trois. Et n'essayez pas de m'entourlouper. Ou les événements à venir seront lourds de conséquences ... »  
><strong>  
>Il raccrocha sur ces derniers mots, avant de se retourner vers les deux jeunes gens.<p>

**- Vous. Debout. Tout de suite. Vous allez récupérer le repas, et vous serez libre. Alors jouez pas les cons et faîtes ce que je vous dis.  
><strong>

Le frère et la sœur s'exécutèrent, sans un mot. La transaction se fit en silence, et une fois la nourriture apportés à Roy et ses otages, le forcené tira Lisa par le bras pour qu'elle l'aide à barricader à nouveau la porte. Celle-ci usa ses dernières forces pour obéir à son ordre, et s'effondra aussitôt par terre. Vidée de toutes forces.

A l'extérieur, le commissaire débattait avec son équipe sur le choix ou non de faire exploser la porte. Il le fallait, M'cenzie avait déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Et puis, ils ne pouvaient plus attendre, sinon la vie des derniers otages pourraient être fortement mise en danger. Et ils avaient assez attendus, puisqu'ils ne restaient plus que deux otages. Deux que le preneur d'otages ne semblait pas avoir envie de libérer de sitôt.

Il ordonna alors à ses forces armées de se mettre en formation. Celles-ci posèrent de quoi faire sauter la porte et les barricades derrière. Ils croisaient les doigts pour ne pas blesser les occupants de la salle …

_TBC ..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Vous vouliez la suite ? La voilà ! Et espérant ne pas avoir provoqué votre mort accidentelle avec cette attente de 20 jours [Oui je sais ça sert à rien de dire le nombre précis mais .. Je viens de les compter xD]. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre. Alors, en priant que ça vous plaise, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Et à bientôt ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 7 :<br>**_

Ils croisaient les doigts pour ne pas blesser les occupants de la salle …

L'explosion souffla la porte, projetant Roy sur le sol, et l'assommant sur le coup. Les deux médecins, au fond de la salle, eurent le cœur qui s'arrêta un instant de battre. Dans un réflexe automatique, Lisa se blottit contre son ex petit-ami. Elle tremblait, elle avait peur. Ils étaient sales, poussiéreux. Ils avaient la respiration coupé, le cœur battant la chamade.

Les swats prirent possession de la salle, s'emparant du forcené. L'un d'eux eut la sainteté d'esprit de détacher les poignets de House, puis s'éloigna rejoindre le reste de son équipe après avoir constaté l'état de choc des deux médecins.

Aussitôt libéré de l'emprise de la corde qui lui avait scié la peau, House eut pour premier geste de resserrer ses bras autour de la taille fine de Lisa. Enfin, il pouvait la serrer contre lui. Enfin, il pouvait lui montrer qu'il la protégeait. Il l'embrassa alors doucement sur le front, profitant par la même occasion de pouvoir humer son parfum. Même s'il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, il avait eu réellement très peur pour elle. Il s'en serait tellement voulu s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose …

Cuddy ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les bras musclés de son ex petit-ami la retenir. Elle se sentait rassurée, ses larmes ne bloquaient plus sa respiration. Certes, elle se sentait encore faible, fragile. Mais au moins, c'était fini, ils étaient enfin libres.

Thirteen & Chase se précipitèrent vers leurs Boss, aussitôt qu'on les eût prévenu que Roy avait été interpellé et allait être transporté en Hôpital Psychiatrique pour y purger une bonne partie de sa peine de prison. Hadley se chargea de relever Cuddy en douceur, tandis que l'Australien tendit à House sa canne. Le Diagnosticien dût alors relâcher son emprise sur la Doyenne, à contre-coeur. Il voulait la sentir à nouveau contre lui, la rassurer encore.

On les amena aux urgences, histoire de leur faire un check-up complet. Installés sur deux lits séparés mais non loin de l'autre, ils n'osaient pas dire un mot. Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. L'Endocrinologue regardait dans le vide, songeant à sa fille. Elle n'osait pas fermer les yeux ou quoi que ce soit, trop effrayée de revoir les images de son viol. Elle se sentait souillée, impropre. Elle n'osait pas même croiser le regard de son employé. Elle savait pourtant que lui seul pourrait la réconforter mais … Mais il avait vu la scène. Elle avait été faible sous ses yeux, elle qui s'était toujours battue pour lui paraître courageuse et vaillante.

**- Cuddy … Ça ... Ça va ?**Demanda celui-ci, doucement, tendrement.

Question idiote, avouons le. House se maudissait de l'avoir posé. Ça se voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, non ? Il s'assit alors sur le lit, et se releva en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Il boita jusqu'à elle, qui lui tournait le dos. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, la forçant à se retourner. La forçant à affronter son regard océan. Elle y fût forcée, mais tenta tout de même de le fuir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lise la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ses yeux sans la petite étincelle habituelle.

**- Merci …**lui glissa-t-il alors à l'oreille.

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre, et il lui suffit alors de regarder son visage pour s'en apercevoir.

**- Pour m'avoir défendu tout à l'heure. Pour m'avoir recousu quand j'en ai eu besoin. Pour avoir supporté le connard que je suis, et m'avoir sauvé la vie. Pour être toujours là pour moi, même quand je ne le mérite pas.**

Elle resta muette, touchée par les paroles de son employé. Doucement, elle vint mettre sa main sur la sienne. Il était le seul à parvenir à la réconforter …

**- Tu es la seule qui me comprends. La seule qui me rend … Meilleur. La seule pour qui j'ai envie de me battre.**

Elle fût tellement attendrie à ses paroles, qu'une larme s'échappa de ses iris bleues-grises et vint dévaler sa joue. Il la lui essuya, laissant sa main glisser sur sa joue. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, il peinait à rester debout. Elle l'invita alors à prendre place à ses côtés, et il serra ses bras autour d'elle tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur ses genoux. Il lui montrait enfin qu'il était là pour elle. Même si … Même si ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis quelques temps déjà.

**- Reposes toi maintenant, tu en as besoin**, lui conseilla-t-il, sa voix empli de tendresse.

Elle hocha timidement la tête, tandis qu'il tirait le drap sur elle. Il se redirigea ensuite vers son lit, où il s'installa difficilement, sa jambe lui faisant horriblement mal. Mais son regard lui, ne quittait plus la jeune femme. Il avait décidé de veiller sur elle, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui montrer son soutien.

Thirteen passa une heure plus tard, histoire de vérifier comment allaient ses patrons. Non pas qu'elle fasse la lèche-cul pour obtenir leurs faveurs par la suite, mais elle s'était inquiétée pour eux. Car House, malgré son sale caractère, l'avait été à remonter le cap lorsqu'elle était sortie de prison. Il avait promis de l'euthanasier lorsque le moment viendrait. Il l'avait aidé à retrouver son job au PPTH. Il avait changé grâce à Cuddy, elle s'en était aperçu. Et puis, elle devait bien ça à la Doyenne.

Lorsqu'elle se présenta devant la porte automatique, elle remarqua que la jeune femme dormait déjà. Les traits tirés, la fatigue encore largement visible sur son visage. Puis elle laissa glisser ses yeux sur le Diagnosticien, qui semblait être le chien de garde de la jeune femme, ne la lâchant pas une seule seconde des yeux.

**- Ça va House ?** Demanda alors la médecin interne, s'approchant du lit du concerné.**Vous n'avez pas trop mal ? Votre jambe ? Votre épaule ? Votre tête ?  
>- Arrêtez de poser des questions. Ou alors baissez d'un ton.<strong>

Rémy tira une chaise vers le lit de son Boss et s'y installa, croisant alors ses jambes avant de poser ses mains dessus.

**- Vous faîtes quoi là ?  
>- Je reste un peu avec vous. Je vous tiens compagnie.<br>- Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie. Je suis très bien seul.  
>- Alors vous allez devoir faire avec, parce que je compte bien rester un peu.<br>- Allez faire des consultations, les miennes tant que vous y êtes, et laissez moi tranquille.  
>- Je ne bougerais pas. Vous allez devoir faire avec.<br>- Et pourquoi vous avez décidé de m'emmerder moi ? Et pas Wilson ?  
>- Parce que Wilson est bien moins intéressant. Et parce que vous … Vous avez été là pour moi lorsque … Enfin vous savez quand. Et qu'il me semble que vous avez besoin d'aide.<br>****- Je sais me débrouiller, je suis grand Thirteen !  
><strong>**-Pas en ce qui concerne Cuddy.  
><strong>**- Quoi en ce qui concerne Cuddy ?  
><strong>**- **Vous l'aimez toujours. Ça se voit.****

**- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?**

**- Votre regard.  
>- C'est à dire ? Je vous suis pas là. C'est comme si vous balanciez des mots à la suite, dans l'espoir de former une phrase. Au final, ça signifie rien de plus que des mots à la chaîne.<br>- Arrêtez de faire le con. Vous avez eu peur pour elle, dîtes le.  
>- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, merde ?<br>- Vous esquissez toutes réponses. Ce qui prouve que j'ai raison.  
>- Ce que vous pouvez être agaçante ma parole !<br>- Je le serais tant que vous n'aurez pas craché le morceau. Ou crever l'abcès si vous préférez.  
>- Un abcès qui crève, c'est dégueulasse, y en aurait partout.<strong>

Elle leva les yeux au plafond. Il faisait vraiment tout pour l'exaspérer !

**- Je resterais jusqu'à ce que vous aillez avouer.  
>- J'avouerai rien.<br>- Alors je resterais ici.  
>- Vous êtes une gamine Thirteen.<br>- Et vous un gamin House.**

Ils entendirent Lisa remuer, et se retournèrent aussitôt vers elle pour veiller que tout allait bien. Fausse alerte, juste un rêve. La jeune femme en profita alors pour observer son Patron, dont le regard était plus présent que jamais sur son ex petite amie.

**- Vous avez eu peur pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Peur de la perdre …  
>- Vous aussi vous vous êtes dit que si elle venait à être tuée par ce timbré, on ne pourrait plus mater ses jumelles et son cul proéminent qui ne donnent qu'une envie, y mettre la main ?<strong>

Elle soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il cache ses sentiments avec de telles remarques ? Il ne savait vraiment pas être sérieux en ce qui concerne les sentiments, au plus grand désespoir de Mlle Hadley.

**- Mais bien sur House, je ne rêve que d'une chose, plonger mes doigts dans le vagin humide de Cuddy !**

Le Diagnosticien fit alors mine d'être choqué, avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme s'il voulait se lécher les babines.

**- J'aurais le droit à une vidéo au moins le jour où ça arrivera ?  
>- Ça n'arrivera jamais.<strong> **Trouvez vous un autre fantasme House.**

Il fit une grimace infantile, dont elle n'y prêta pas même attention.

**- Et avouez, vous n'aimez pas que quelqu'un d'autre que vous pénètre le vagin de Cuddy d'une quelconque manière**, ajouta-t-elle.  
><strong><br>**Il fronça les sourcils. Elle avait marqué un point sur ce coup-là. Surtout avec ce qui s'était passé peu auparavant. Il détourna ensuite la tête, fixant cette fois-ci son employée.

**- Vous avez changé House. En bien.  
>- Les gens ne changent pas<strong>, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.  
><strong>- Malgré ce que vous dîtes, vous avez changé. Certes, un peu, car on ne change jamais complètement. Mais vous avez fait des efforts.<br>- Vous étiez en prison lorsque je sortais avec elle, vous ne pouvez pas savoir.  
>- On ne reste pas presque un an avec quelqu'un sans souffrir de la séparation. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui évite toute forme de relation avec les gens. Pourtant, vous avez tenu presque un an avec Cuddy. Et Wilson m'a dit que c'était elle qui avait rompu. Ce qui me laisse entièrement penser que vous en souffrez.<br>- Taisez-vous et cessez de faire bouillonner votre cerveau en émettant des hypothèses qui vous dépassent. Vous parlez pour ne rien dire, vous devriez préserver votre salive pour Foreman.**

Une fois de plus, elle soupira. Car encore une fois, il détournait la conversation pour ne rien avouer. Au plus grand désespoir de Rémy.

**- Si vous avouez pour Cuddy, je me tairais. Pas avant.  
>- Si je vous dis que je veux l'empaler sur mon gros membre, ça ira ?<strong> Se moqua-t-il alors.  
><strong>- En plus d'être con, vous êtes vantard.<br>- Et qui vous dit que c'est pas vrai ? Que mon membre n'est pas énorme ? Vous voulez en juger par vous même, c'est ça ? Oh mais je sais ! Vous voulez tester mon pénis qui fait des merveilles !**

Elle le fusilla du regard. Pas moyen de tirer quelque chose de lui décidément …

**- House, j'ai pas envie de passer la journée à parler de votre entrejambe ou de vos prouesses. Avouez pour Cuddy, et tout le monde sera content.  
>- Non, VOUS serez contente. Pour le reste du monde, ça ne changera rien. Tout comme si une mouche mourrait écrasée sur le pare-brise d'une voiture roulant sur l'autoroute.<br>- Avouez, un point c'est tout !  
>- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de votre part. Ce qui ce passe entre la Boss et moi, ça ne concerne qu'elle et moi.<br>- Mais vous m'avez aidé. Je veux vous rendre l'appareil. En vous aidant avec elle.  
>- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.<br>- Croyez moi, vous en avez bien plus besoin que vous ne le pensez.  
>- Dîtes moi, Wilson est mort, et il s'est emparé de votre corps ? Vaderetro Satana, CRIQUET SORS DE CETTE ENVELOPPE CHARNELLE ! <strong>Fit-il, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas réveiller Lisa qui dormait toujours à côté.  
><strong>- Je me demande comment elle a pu faire pour supporter un gamin comme vous pendant presque un an. Vous êtes pire qu'un enfant de dix ans.<br>- J'espère pas ! Sinon ça signifierait qu'un mioche de dix piges parviendrait à la faire grimper au plafond et à lui offrir des orgasmes multiples !**

Elle leva les yeux au plafond. Encore une fois. Elle avait presque envie de se taper la tête contre les murs tant ça en devenait exaspérant.

**- House, grandissez un peu. Pas pour moi mais … Pour elle.  
>- Thirteen, vous trouvez pas que, comparé à elle quand elle porte pas ses talons, je ne suis pas déjà assez grand ?<br>- Je ne parle pas dans ce sens là, et vous le savez. Enfin, si vraiment vous êtes décidé à ne pas m'écouter, vous ne parviendrez qu'à une seule chose. La perdre à nouveau. Et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ce que vous voulez.**

Elle se leva, ne quittant pas un seul instant House du regard.

**- Ce ne sont que des conseils. Faîtes comme vous voulez, choisissez de les écouter ou non. Mais ne gâchez pas à nouveau toutes vos chances avec elle.**

Elle s'éloigna ensuite, regagnant ses occupations plus ou moins ennuyantes. Laissant alors son patron avec la Big Boss endormie.

Une fois son employée hors de vue, il se leva de son lit. Canne à la main, il se dégourdissait les jambes. Elle avait peut-être raison, il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air une fois de plus avec Cuddy. Elle comptait bien trop pour lui …

Il entendit alors les draps se froisser derrière lui, et aussitôt, tel un automate, il se rapprocha du lit. Attrapant doucement sa main dans la sienne, comme pour la rassurer.

**- House …  
>- Oui ? <strong>répondit-il, inquiet.

****

_TBC .._


	8. Chapter 8

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser. Je suis impardonnable, j'ai vraiment attendu trop longtemps pour poster cette suite. Et, contre toute attente qui plus est, ce sera le dernier chapitre. Pourquoi ? Parce que je trouve à présent que l'histoire commençait à tourner en rond une fois la prise d'otages réglée. Je me confonds donc une fois de plus en excuses, et je vous autorise même à me jeter des pierres dessus ! Mais voilà, ma décision est prise, je préfère me consacrer à "**You're in my veins**", qui est de loin ma préférée. Je vous laisse donc apprécier [ou non, c'est votre droit], et à bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews concernant vos avis sur cette fiction. Et encore pardon pour ne pas avoir prévenu plus tôt qu'il s'agirait du chapitre final, mais moi même je ne le savais pas encore._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 8 - fin.<strong>_  
><strong><br>**

**- House …  
>- Oui ?<strong> Répondit-il, inquiet.  
><strong>- Merci …<strong>

Elle affichait un léger sourire qui illumina un instant son visage. Alors aussitôt, toute la pression accumulée sur les épaules de Greg s'évapora, et il scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Doucement, tendrement. Il ne voulait que son bien.

**- Rachel …  
>- Elle va arriver. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on appelle ta nounou afin qu'elle emmène ta fille te voir. Je savais que tu en aurais envie, et surtout besoin.<strong>

Elle vint avoir nichée sa tête au creux de son cou, humant son parfum. Elle l'aimait tellement. Se demandant même comment elle avait pu rompre avec lui.

Des petits pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, bientôt suivi d'un cri de joie enfantin.

**- Maman !**Fit la nouvelle arrivante, se précipitant vers le lit de sa mère.

Le Diagnosticien se détacha alors de sa patronne, retournant s'asseoir sur son lit. Il ne voulait pas déranger leurs retrouvailles …

**- Oh ma puce, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Je me suis fait tellement de soucis à ton sujet …**

Elle serrait l'enfant dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux. Fermant les yeux pour en profiter au maximum.

House quand à lui demeura en retrait. Il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil en direction de son ex petite-ami, histoire de s'assure que tout allait bien. Évidemment que tout allait bien, ils avaient été libérés, et elle avait pu retrouver sa fille. Mais peu importe, ces regards furtifs le rassuraient.

Rachel se détacha ensuite de sa mère, afin de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa nounou. Celle-ci prit alors son sac, et en sortit le dessin que l'enfant lui avait fait apporté. La fillette retourna alors vers sa mère, son 'chef d'œuvre' en main. Elle le lui montra alors, et un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

**- Va montrer à House ma puce …**

Rachel obéit alors, montrant la feuille au Diagnosticien. Il ébouriffa alors la tignasse brune de l'enfant, attendri bien qu'il ne le montre pas. Car le dessin représentait la petite en compagnie de sa mère et de Greg qui se tenaient par la main. Nouvelle preuve qu'elle désirait voir à nouveau les deux médecins ensemble.

**- C'est toi avec Maman, House !** S'exclama cette dernière.  
><strong>- C'est … Mignon<strong>, bafouilla-t-il alors.**Me.. Merci...**

Il se sentait gêné vis-à-vis d'elle. Gêné que la fillette fasse preuve d'un tel engouement pour lui. Gêné car cette petite savait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour sa mère.

Le jour descendait sur Princeton, et Rachel commençait à bailler.

**- Chérie, viens dire au revoir à Maman, Marina va te déposer chez Julia pour la nuit …  
>- Je veux rester ici moi Maman ! 'Vec House et toi !<strong>

**- Pas ce soir ma puce … Les employés de Maman n'aiment pas trop voir d'enfants dans les services, tu le sais. Même s'ils t'adorent.**

Elle obéit alors, et vint se blottir une dernière fois dans les bras de la Doyenne, avant de déposer un baiser humide sur son front. Elle alla ensuite embrasser la joue du Diagnosticien avant de rejoindre sa nounou et de s'éloigner en sa compagnie.

Ils ne restaient alors plus que les deux médecins dans la chambre. House se releva sur son séant, la tête tournée vers son ex-compagne. Elle était si belle …

**- Arrêtes de me dévorer des yeux s'il-te-plait …  
>- C'est même pas vrai, c'est pas toi que je regarde !<strong> Prétendit-il alors, sachant éperdument qu'elle ne le croirait pas.  
><strong>- Menteur va ! Je sens tes yeux posés sur moi, ne dis pas le contraire...<strong>

Il se leva alors sans prévenir, et vint se rasseoir sur aux côtés de la jeune femme. Automatiquement, elle se blottit contre lui, les yeux clos. Il se risqua alors à laisser sa main glisser sur ses hanches. Elle frissonnait, se remémorant sans doute du mal que Roy lui avait fait.

**- Calmes toi Lisa … N'y penses plus, je suis là … Il ne te fera plus de mal, plus jamais, je te le promets …**

Il embrassa son front, caressant ses cheveux. Il voulait la rassurer, lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Car il le savait, elle perdait confiance en la race masculine. Comme toute femme blessée par un tel imbécile.

**- Je te protégerais. Et cet enfoiré n'oubliera jamais le mal qu'il t'a fait, parce que je lui en ferai baver. On ne s'attaque pas à toi sans en payer les conséquences …**

Elle rouvrit alors les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Apeurée …

**- Non House, ne fais pas de conneries … S'il-te-plait … Ne fais pas ça pour moi …**

Sa voix était tremblante, trahissant ainsi son inquiétude. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse le con pour elle. Elle ne voulait aucunement qu'il ait des ennuis par sa faute.

**- Il n'avait aucun droit de te faire souffrir, il doit payer.  
>- Il va aller en prison, il payera déjà bien assez …<br>- Mais ce n'est pas assez. On ne fait pas du mal à Lisa Cuddy sans que Gregory House ne vous retombe sur le poil.  
>- Je te demande de ne rien faire d'idiot. Je ne veux pas te perdre House, ou même que tu ailles en prison pour avoir tenter de me venger. Je préfère savoir cet homme sous les verrous et toi à mes côtés, plutôt que cet homme mort et toi en prison pour perpétuité.<strong>

**- Serais-tu en train de me dire d'une certaine manière que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ?**

Elle promena alors ses doigts sur son torse, tout doucement. Le Diagnosticien avait réellement un don inné pour la rassurer, pour la faire se sentir mieux. Et elle le savait plus que jamais : elle était folle amoureuse de lui.

**- Avoues que ton ego se sentirait flatté si c'était le cas.  
>- Pas que mon ego d'ailleurs … Allez avoues-le Patronne !<br>- Je n'avouerai rien. Tu peux toujours rêver pour que mes propos fassent enfler tes chevilles !**

Il sourit alors malicieusement, laissant son nez se promener à sa guise sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il adorait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, voir le duvet de celle-ci se hérisser au moindre contact. Voir ses derniers remparts exploser et qu'elle lui cède. Voir combien il la rendait folle et addict.

**- Allez, t'as juste cinq petits mots à dire ! « Je-Suis-Folle-De-Toi », c'est pas bien compliqué, non ?  
>- Si tu en dis trois.<strong>

Il fronça alors les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

**- « J'ai-envie-de-toi » ? Mais ça fait quatre mots ça !  
>- Ce n'était pas là où je voulais en venir. Trois mots qu'en plus de vingt ans d' « amitié » et en un peu plus d'un an de couple, tu ne m'as dit qu'une seule et unique fois. Trois mots qui ont une précieuse signification aux yeux de toute personne normale.<br>- Comptes pas sur moi pour les prononcer.  
>- Pourquoi ? <strong>Demanda-t-elle alors, les yeux rivés dans les siens. **Pourquoi tu ne me le dis jamais ?**  
><strong>- Parce que je préfère te le prouver à ma façon …<strong>

Sur ces mots, il s'empara doucement de ses lèvres, les pressant contre les siennes. Il était doux, tendre, mais aucunement brutal. Sans difficultés, il franchit le barrage de ses dents qui s'ouvraient pour lui. Sa langue pût alors rejoindre sa jumelle sans problèmes, sans opposition quelconque, entamant ainsi un ballet langoureux. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur les hanches de la créature, et en douceur il la fit prendre position sur ses genoux, prenant toutefois ses précautions afin qu'elle ne soit pas en appui sur sa jambe meurtrie. Celle-ci se laissa faire, elle avait totalement confiance en son employé. Ainsi installée, elle pouvait caresser son visage à sa guise, ou bien promener ses mains sur n'importe quelle partie du corps de son partenaire. Celui-ci se cantonnait à effleurer le bas des reins de la jeune femme, ne voulant pas se montrer trop entreprenant. Il ne voulait en rien la brusquer après ce qu'elle avait subi en salle de consultations …

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, bien tout simplement. Rien ne venait briser leur quiétude, ils profitaient juste l'un de l'autre. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle vint ensuite se blottir tout contre lui, sa tête nichée au creux de son cou tandis qu'il humait à sa guise les effluves fruitées de ses boucles ébènes.

**- On fait quoi maintenant ? **L'interrogea-t-il alors, mettant fin au silence qui régnait dans la pièce.  
><strong>- Littéralement tu veux dire, ou bien … ?<br>- Non, pas littéralement cette fois. Je veux dire, toi et moi. Maintenant. Je veux savoir si tu es prête ou non à m'octroyer une chance d'être avec toi, d'être à tes côtés.  
>- Quelle question idiote .. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi dans cette salle alors que je t'en voulais, que je me comportais comme une garce avec toi, comment veux-tu que je te laisse filer ?<br>- Mais tu sais que j'aime quand tu fais la garce devant moi, ça m'excite … Et puis, sans toi dans la salle, je ne m'en serais peut-être pas sorti sain et sauf ! Tu m'as recousu alors que je m'étais adressé à toi de façon plus que déplacé ... Mais crois-moi, cette fois je ne ferais pas autant le con. Promis.**

Un léger sourire illumina alors les lèvres de la jeune femme. Aucun doute, elle se réjouissait qu'il veuille à nouveau quelque chose avec elle.

**- Je t'aime …** murmura-t-elle alors.  
><strong>- T'as vu, je suis tellement fort que j'arrive à te faire dire les trois mots que tu voulais à tout prix que je prononce !<strong>Ironisa-t-il aussitôt.

Elle réprima un rire, amusée. Il lui permettait d'oublier un peu ce qui lui était arrivé …

**- Crétin va ! Moi au moins j'ai pas de mal à te le dire, c'est pas comme certaines personnes HEIN !**Lâcha-t-elle, penchant un peu la tête.

Il fit alors mine de ne pas comprendre à qui elle s'adressait, afin de l'amuser encore davantage. Car il savait combien ça lui faisait du bien …

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures. Les deux amants discutaient, souriaient, se câlinaient, s'embrassaient, profitant de leurs retrouvailles. Rémy passa devant la chambre, voulant s'assurer que tout allait bien. Et elle ne fût que plus heureuse lorsqu'elle aperçut ses deux supérieures s'adonnant à tant de tendresse. House l'avait enfin écouté …

Elle resta un moment devant la chambre, quelque peu dissimulée, avant de finir par y entrer. Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent alors vers elle, sourire aux lèvres.

**- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre en pleine démonstration de tendresse, mais je dois vous ausculter pour vérifier si tout va bien !** Lâcha-t-elle, accompagné d'un clin d'œil. **Du moins, si House me laisse faire !**

Lisa réprima un rire, tenant la main de son compagnon dans la sienne. Celui-ci caressait sa paume avec son pouce, ne le cachant aucunement devant Thirteen. Non, au contraire il était plutôt fier d'avoir pu 'récupérer sa Dulcinée'.

Le Docteur Hadley, quand à elle, profita du fait que son Patron ne bouge pas trop pour vérifier l'état de ses blessures à la tempe et à l'épaule. De ce côté, cela semblait cicatriser peu à peu. Ce dernier s'amusa donc à simuler une douleur, et mit sa main sur son entre-jambe.

**- Thirteen, vous voudriez pas ausculter mon pénis ? Il a fait un arrêt respiratoire tout à l'heure, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il ne soit plus à la hauteur du niveau de satisfaction qu'il faut pour combler la Boss, sinon je serai foutu !**

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré. C'est dingue comme cet homme demeurait toujours aussi égal à lui-même ! La Doyenne, quand à elle, riait.

**-Sérieusement House, si je fais ça, Cuddy va me tuer ! Alors je préfère lui laisser régler le problème. Mais je vous en supplie, évitez ça ici, à moins que vous vouliez avoir une foule de badauds attroupés devant en train de se rincer l'oeil !**

**- Mais c'est encore plus excitant devant public !**Rétorqua-t-il alors.

Une fois de plus, Rémy leva les yeux au plafond. Sérieusement, cet homme ne changerait jamais ! Mais cela faisait parti de son 'charme', c'était en partie pour cela qu'elle admirait le Diagnosticien et qu'elle affectionnait de pouvoir travailler sous ses ordres, bien que quelques peu inconventionnels.

Les jours, les semaines passèrent. Les deux médecins avaient pu quitter leur chambre d'hôpital, la vie avait repris son cours. Certes, différemment. Car on ne peut pas ne pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'un mini-changement dans l'attitude des suites d'une prise d'otages, et plus encore d'un viol. Mais Cuddy faisait face à ça, laissant de côté ce 'passage'. Elle le savait, elle pouvait compter sur le soutien d'un homme. Et non, nous ne parlons pas du Bisounours. Non lui ne compte pas, il soutient tout le monde. Mais le meilleur réconfort qu'elle pouvait espérer, elle le trouvait chaque fois dans les bras de House. Cette épreuve les avait rapproché, les unissant plus que jamais. Bien sur, pas par le mariage ou le PAX, non ceci ne représentait rien aux yeux du boiteux. Non, ils se le montraient par bien d'autres façons, toutes plus précieuses les unes que les autres. Bref, tout ça leur avait permis d'oublier ce qui avait détruit leur relation, de revenir à zéro.

Un et un font deux. Mais House et Cuddy ne faisaient à nouveau plus qu'un.

_END._


End file.
